New Chapter
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Kalau begitu buat aku mencintamu," Kousei tersenyum. "Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya memulai bagian baru hidupku seperti yang kau katakan. Tanpa Kaori." [#CPC2016]


**New Chapter**

 **.**

 **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso** (c) **Naoshi Arakawa**.

Warning: Headcanon, (miss)typo(s), out of character, etc. **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kousei termenung. Matanya menatap kosong bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Berdiri di tengah jalan dan menatap kosong bunga Sakura seperti orang bodoh. Ah ya, dia memang bodoh.

Musim semi telah datang. _Lagi_. Namun musim semi kali ini ia tidak bertemu gadis pirang itu. Gadis yang telah berbohong kepadanya, gadis yang membuat hatinya dirundung rasa sakit tak berkesudahan, gadis yang dicintainya. Kaori Miyazono. Ia tersenyum pilu. Kaori yang telah meninggalkannya.

Kousei Arima menunduk; tangannya terkepal erat. Palang kereta api menutup, lalu sirine-nya berbunyi, dan kereta api melintas. Itu semua sama sekali tak menarik atensinya. Ia tetap diam, kepalanya tetap menunduk dan tangannya tetap terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu nama dan wajah.

Kaori.

Kaori.

Kaori.

Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan gadis bernama Kaori itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar, ada gadis lain yang berada di belakangnya. _Gadis lain_ itu menunggunya. _Gadis lain_ itu sedih, saat melihatnya bersedih. _Gadis lain_ itu sangat ingin dirinya yang dulu kembali. _Gadis lain_ itu adalah gadis yang telah lama berada di sisinya. Tsubaki Sawabe adalah nama _gadis lain_ itu.

Tsubaki menepuk pelan pundak Kousei. "Hey ... mengapa diam saja di sini?" Ia terkikik pelan. Palsu. "Kau tidak ingin terlambat di tahun ajaran baru 'kan?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh pelan. "Tsubaki," bisiknya lirih. Pancaran matanya membuat sesuatu di bagian Tsubaki berdenyut perih.

Hening.

Gurat kecewa bercampur sedih nampak jelas di wajah Tsubaki. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap ceria seperti biasa. Mungkin saja bisa membuat aura kelam di diri Kousei sedikit redup. Tapi mendengar bisikan lirih Kousei tadi ... rasanya mustahil. Batin Tsubaki tertawa miris. Lagipula dia siapa, bisa membuat Kousei kembali seperti dulu lagi? Dirinya memang payah. Jangankan membuat Kousei kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu, membuat Kousei kembali bermain piano saja dia tidak bisa. _Jelas_ , yang bisa melakukannya hanya gadis biola itu.

Tapi, lebih _jelas_ lagi, gadis biola itu sudah _tidak ada_. Seketika sebagian dari diri Tsubaki merasa jahat. Namun sebagian lainnya membenarkan perkatannya. Memang apa yang salah? Gadis pembohong itu memang sudah tidak ada 'kan? Kousei saja yang tidak menyadarinya.

Tsubaki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Kaori adalah sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun Kaori tidak lah salah. Bagaimanapun ... bagaimanapun Kaori adalah gadis yang dicintai Kousei. Sudah pasti berat, untuk Kousei. Namun Kousei juga tidak boleh terus bersedih seperti itu! Secara tiba-tiba ia menendang kaki Kousei dengan cukup kuat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kousei meringis sambil memegangi kakinya.

Gadis dengan surai pendek itu menunjuk wajah Kousei terang-terangan. "Kau! Jangan berpikir kau sendirian! Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya! Selama-lamanyaaaa! Seperti malaikat pelindung. Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi! Kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Mulai lah bagian baru hidupmu. _Tanpa Kaori_ ..." Semakin lama seruan panjang Tsubaki semakin pelan dan lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kousei tertegun mendengar perkataan panjang dari sahabatnya. Ya, _sahabatnya_. Bagaimana bisa, dia lupa, kalau dia masih mempunyai seseorang yang lain? Ah ... memang bodoh sekali dirinya. Terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, padahal ia masih mempunyai _sahabat_ yang akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Perlahan senyum terukir di wajah Kousei dan itu membuat Tsubaki sedikit lega. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut mereka, turut membuat bunga Sakura bertebaran. Tanpa berkata-kata Tsubaki menarik lengan Kousei dengan lembut. Sang empu tersenyum dan berjalan pelan mengikuti gadis yang memegang lengannya.

Pianis itu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura yang berterbangan kemudian jatuh perlahan karena ditiup angin. Indah. Tsubaki benar, dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Kalau dia bersedih, yang ada sahabatnya yang lain hanya akan ikut bersedih.

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, rupanya. Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan bulan berganti bulan. Sedikit demi sedikit Kousei bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Tentu semua itu tak luput dari bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama Tsubaki.

" _Ne_ , Kousei. Memangnya aku tidak ada di hatimu, ya?"

Kousei hampir tersandung, mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Tungkainya berhenti melangkah. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa, Tsubaki?"

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya?" Meninggalkan Kousei yang berhenti berjalan, Tsubaki terus melangkah.

Dan Kousei sangat ingin terbang agar cepat sampai di rumahnya sekarang, daripada berjalan pulang bersama Tsubaki dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu. "Ehm ... tentu kau ada," ucap Kousei.

Kini Tsubaki lah yang tertegun. "A-apa?"

"Kau sahabatku. Mana mungkin tak ada di hatiku," ujar Kousei.

' _Ah, sahabat. Benar._ Hanya sahabat. _'_ Batin Tsubaki berucap miris.

Rumah mereka sudah terlihat, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan mereka akan sampai ke rumah masing-masing. Di situ lah Tsubaki berkata, "Hei Kousei bodoh, bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?

"H-hah?" Mereka berdua berhenti di depan pagar rumah masing-masing.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali ketika kau memasang wajah sedih idiotmu itu di depanku. Terlebih lagi bayang-bayang Kaori selalu melekat di otakmu. Tidakkah kau melihatku? Selama ini aku selalu ada di sampingmu, menyemangatimu. Aku pikir, lama kelamaan kau akan melupakannya. Aku ... aku—" Tsubaki menggeleng seiring dengan jatuhnya air matanya.

Kousei sendiri hanya menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan wajah terkejut. Ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"Tak usah pura-pura terkejut seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau sudah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu." Tsubaki menyeka air matanya.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu menghela napas "Kalau begitu buat aku mencintamu," Kousei tersenyum. "Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya memulai bagian baru hidupku seperti yang kau katakan. _Tanpa Kaori_. Aku juga tidak mau terus berlarut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Jadi—"

DanTsubaki langsung menerjang Kousei dengan pelukannya tanpa mendengar ucapan Kousei lebih lanjut lagi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Maapkeun ini aku nulis apa :( sampah banget yawla.

 **Thanks for reading minna! Mind to review? :)**


End file.
